


Alone

by DanielAdkins



Category: DCU (Comics), Supergirl (Comics), Superman (Comics)
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Religion, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:47:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23682634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanielAdkins/pseuds/DanielAdkins
Summary: "Kal means well. He really does. I know he does. But no matter how hard he tries, I just can’t get the thought out of my head. He’s just so… human. And I know for a fact I’m not."A short story written for the r/DCComics Discord's Creative Writing Challenge.
Relationships: Clark Kent & Kara Zor-El
Kudos: 9





	Alone

Kal means well. He really does. I know he does. He wants to make me feel like this world can be my home, just like it’s his. In a way Krypton never was. Sure, he’s learned what he can. He knows some history. He can speak the language. But no matter how hard he tries, I just can’t get the thought out of my head. He’s just so… human. And I know for a fact I’m not.

Maybe that’s the reason I come up here. Into space. Its the only place I can be alone without constantly remembering that I’m alone. But no. Even that doesn’t work. I feel the yellow sun hit my skin, and I begin to feel empowered, energized, a feeling I’ve never felt on Krypton. For a second, I forget all my worries. Then I turn and face the light… and my heart breaks all over again. 

* * *

Back on Krypton, one of the ancient beliefs was that of Rao - the god of light and life. There were many stories, but the one I always heard growing up was that Rao was the first being in the universe; a primordial being made of the very fire of creation itself. He created all the planets and stars of the cosmos, with Krypton being the final, perfect jewel of his creation - a paradise that would never end. 

However, his paradise was cold and dim but for the faint light of the stars far away. The first Kryptonian, the first child of Rao, was born naked, shivering, and sobbing. 

“Why do you weep when I have given you life?” Rao asked him.

“I am cold,” he replied.

“Here, let me hold you. Now you will be warm.”

And Rao held the man, but still the man wept.

“Why do you still weep when I give you warmth?”

“Because you are so bright, I cannot see the rest of the world.”

Rao lifted his hand and a beam of light illuminated the lush gardens within the man’s sight. But still, he wept.

“Why do you still weep when I have given you light to see?”

“Because, aside from you, I have no other to share this world with.”

Rao reached down and picked up a pile of dirt from the ground. He imbued it with life and the second Kryptonian was born, naked, shivering, and sobbing. And still, the man wept.

“Why do you still weep when I have given you company?”

“Because you cannot hold us both. You cannot illuminate both our lines of sight. Now she suffers the same way I suffered before.” 

In the end, Rao transformed himself into our sun, ensuring that though he could not physically be with his creations, we would always be bathed in his light. In his warmth. In his love.

My family didn’t really believe in religion. My father was a scientist. He knew there was nothing magical about any star in the universe, let alone our sun. Religion had too many beliefs, not enough facts. But I always enjoyed that story. It was comforting to think that there might be a god shining down on all of us. All we had to do was look up in the sky. 

Here? In the presence of this yellow star? I don’t feel that same comfort. I feel an absence. Empty. If ever Rao was there, he’s not here with me anymore.

* * *

“Kara!” I hear Kal’s voice from miles away. “There’s a situation here in Metropolis! I could use your help.” Immediately, I fly towards the city Kal has adopted as his home. I leave my self-pity behind. My baby cousin needs me, and I promised Aunt Lara I would be there for him.

After the battle with one of Kal’s enemies (some creature he called “Titano”), I noticed something. No… I noticed it before. I just couldn’t place it until now. The way people look up when they see him, or even me for that matter, when we fly. The joy I see in people’s faces when they see our family’s symbol. It’s a look of joy, of relief, of thanks. It was the same look I’d see from my friends who were true believers of Rao when they looked up at our sun.

Is that how they see him?

Is that how they see  _ me _ ?

The idea makes me tremble. Because I know precisely how divine we aren’t. And the idea that the people of this world think of us as gods? That makes me feel more alone than ever. 


End file.
